


A DIFFERENT CRAVING ★

by elfroot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Lyrium, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfroot/pseuds/elfroot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen suffers from lyrium withdrawals and finds strength in the arms of a concerned mage. Very short drabble based on a pretty piece of art by elmroko. You'll find it in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A DIFFERENT CRAVING ★

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elmroko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmroko/gifts).



> [Originally posted @ tumblr](http://elmroko.tumblr.com/post/106960564839/are-you-all-right-im-fine-fine-cullen).
> 
> And please note that I'm extremely rusty.

_i’m fine._  
  
there’s a tremor in his fingers that wasn’t there before. it spreads from his wrists and it shackles his hands, and he dreads turning into what his sword has become. a burden.  
  
_i’m fine._  
  
he sleeps with clenched fists at his sides, knuckles white and nails digging into his palms, and his jaw aches in the morning; his own demons, locked in the confines of his bedchamber. but they won’t stay there. with every waking breath he takes they loom over his shoulders, a mockery of what he once was. he’s never awake.  
  
_i’m fine._  
  
it simmers beneath his skin, a distraction. _withdrawal_. it’s a drone in the back of his skull, a lump in his throat, and it never goes away. but _he_ is still there. lyrium free. weaker, and frightened. sullen. but his heart is still his own, his mind, his pride and his will, and it wavers but it never fails.  
  
_i’m fine._  
  
he finds strength where he never would have looked before. dorian’s touch soothes, tempers and restores, a mage’s touch void of magic. he leans into it, warmth and familiarity, the same heartbeat. there’s a sweet note rising between them, mingled breaths and gentle sighs, and his fists are clenched again. his head drones and swims, and his fingers tremble in the folds of dorian’s robes, but there’s a smile curling his lips and color flushing his cheeks, and he knows with gut-wrenching certainty that yes, he is most definitely fine.  
  
_they’re fine._  
  
not a mage and a templar, nor a commander and a tevinter, but a man and another, bare to each other and free in their embrace, echoes of their heartbeat.


End file.
